No Air OneShot
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Es One-shot, no soy muy buena en OS espero haya salido bien    ItaSaku  !    La canción se llama No Air, y la canta Glee Cast   si, la original es de Jordin Sparks hasta donde sé, pero aquí es de Glee Cast n n     Espero les guste


One Shot: ItaSaku

No Air- Song Fic Glee Cast

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air_

(_Dime como se supone que respire sin aire_)

No sabía qué hacer… solo veía su cuerpo inerte, sin vida, sin aire…

_If I should die before I wake_

_Its cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

(_Si debo morir antes de que despertar_

_Es porque me dejaste sin aliento_

_Perderte es como vivir en un mundo sin aire_)

-Si mueres… no tendré un mundo, no viviré, y mucho menos _respiraré…-_Le decía la joven al cuerpo de su amado, sin evitar soltar lágrimas de dolor.- No mueras…

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

(_Estoy aquí sola, no quiero irme_

_Mi corazón no se mueve, está incompleto_

_Desearía tener un camino que pueda hacerte entender_)

-¿Cómo quieren que me vaya si tu estas aquí? No me puedo mover, mi corazón no se mueve, ya no vivo…

Cada vez lloraba más aquella joven, que mientras abrazaba al joven de cabellos largos, caía la lluvia, quitándole el aire, quitándole la vida, quitándole _su_ vida…

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me_

'_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breath_

(_¿Pero como esperas que viva solo yo?_

_Porque mi mundo gira a tu alrededor_

_Es tan difícil para mí respirar_)

-Entiende… no puedo vivir sin ti… ¡Despierta! ¡Respira! ¡Vive! Sin ti no podré vivir… ser feliz… reír… respirar… todo…- le gritaba la joven de cabellos rosados a su amado- ¿Por qué quieres dejarme? Mi mundo sin ti… _NO ES NADA_… no hay aire, no hay vida, no hay _NADA_…

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how do you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

(_Dime como se supone que respire sin aire_

_No vivo, no respiro sin aire_

_Es como me siento cuando tú no estás aquí_

_Sin aire, sin aire_

_Me tienes aquí en el agua tan profunda_

_Dime, ¿Cómo vas a estar sin mí?_

_Si tú no estás aquí, yo tan solo no puedo respirar_

_Sin aire, sin aire)_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

(_Sin aire, aire_

_Sin aire, aire_

_Sin aire, aire_

_Sin aire, aire)_

-¡No puedo! ¿Cómo se supone que respire sin aire? Tú eres mi aire, ¿Cómo se supone que respire sin ti? Me siento sola, estancada, ¿Cómo voy a estar sin ti? Si tú no estás aquí, simplemente no vivo… Itachi… No puedo… respira… te necesito…

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

(_Caminé, corrí, salté, volé_

_Por encime del suelo, flotando hacia ti_

_No hay gravedad que pueda sostenerme en verdad)_

-Recuerda… cuando caminamos juntos, cuando corrimos, saltamos y volamos… no dejes perder eso, tenemos que estar juntos, ¿sí? reacciona… Sin ti, moriré en este mismo instante…

-No... Mueras… Sakura.- le contesta Itachi

-Ita… Itachi, estás vivo.- le decía Sakura a Itachi.- permíteme, ahora te curo.- le decía con un brillo especial en sus ojos.- solo… _no mueras…_

-Tranquila… ¿Cómo quieres que muera cuando todavía tengo a la razón de mi vida viva, que me necesita?

-por eso mismo… tu eres mi todo…

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

(_Pero, de alguna manera, sigo viva por dentro_

_Tú tomaste mi aliento, pero sobreviví_

_No sé cómo, pero ni siquiera me importa_)

-No sé como… pero… sobreviví, pero también… no me importa cómo, solo sé que quiero vivir…

-Lo sé Itachi, a mí tampoco me importa cómo, solo me importa que estés vivo, porque tú eres mi vida, sin ti… moriría…

-Lo sé… porque para mí es igual… sin ti, no vivo, no respiro, no NADA…

-Te amo…

-Yo igual a ti Sakura… mi flor… mi vida… mi aire… mi felicidad… mi TODO…

-Mi Itachi… ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-No lo sé, ¿yo que haría sin ti?

-Morir…- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Posiblemente…- contestó Sakura

-Igual…

_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?_

'_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_(¿Así que como esperas que viva solo yo?_

_Porque mi mundo gira a tu alrededor_

_Es tan difícil para mí respirar_)

-Respira… vive… llora… ríe… todo… conmigo

-Siempre, recuerda que, mi mundo gira alrededor tuyo

-Y tu al mío Sakura

-Para mí sería muy difícil respirar sin ti, vivir sin ti, todo sería difícil sin ti

-Tranquila… prometo que todo irá bien, no me dejarás morir y yo no te dejaré morir…

-Si

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti…

-Respóndeme algo Saku, _¿Qué desearías si vieras pasar una estrella fugaz en el cielo de la noche?_

-¿Por qué preguntas si ya sabes?

-porque quiero oírte decirlo…

-Hm… Desearía estar siempre contigo, amarte, y que nada nos separara… ¿Qué desearías tú?

-Lo mismo Saku, pero, algo ya lo cumplimos, ya nos amamos, y nos amaremos por siempre…

-Cierto…

-si…

-Sabes, _tú sigues tus sueños mientras que yo, veo por ti…_

-Te amo, y siempre te amaré

-Yo también, pero júrame que vivirás no importa que…

-Lo juro…

FIN


End file.
